


0.0 - Relationships of Before...

by ALLmySTORIESendUPhavingPORNinTHEM (EternalShipper)



Series: The Avengers Do... Darcy! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/ALLmySTORIESendUPhavingPORNinTHEM
Summary: Relationships of Before...





	

**Steve**

When Steve woke up in the 21st century, this new world confused him. Little by little he got used to being alone in the crowd. One day, when Dr. Jane Foster arrives to the tower for a SHIELD debriefing regarding her most recent trip to Asgard, Steve met her Assistant Darcy Lewis. Who promptly told him he looked like a lost Puppy and dragged him for brownies in the cafeteria. Suddenly he was not so alone.

To Steve she smelled like Edelweiss and he always hummed the song after being in her company.

 

**Tony & Bruce**

When Dr. Foster finally accepted his offers of funding, she insisted on bringing her own people to work with her. Including her very own minion of Darkness: Darcy Lewis, who did everything that needed done and that geniuses overlooked. Like sending mechanics to bed when they’ve been up for a week straight, or bringing supplies for Doctors in need of Zen.

To Tony she smelled of Anna’s chocolate mint pie. To Bruce she smelled of energy.

 

**The Hulk**

There’d been an explosion in the lab. Bruce Hulked out and smashed the Hydra cronies. The towers safety protocols sealed the area. Darcy had been cleaning up after baking some brownies for the Science Three when she felt someone watching her. When she turned around Big Green was there. As if nothing was amiss she picked up a tray and offered him cookies. The Hulk ate all of them.

To the Hulk Darcy smelled tasty, like chocolate chip cookies.

 

**Thor**

How Thor and Darcy had met was no secret. Except for the part of how she’d bested him with his own element – which she enjoyed retelling and making the God pout like a child. Nonetheless he felt a connection with the mortal girl, who always explained to him the customs’ of Midgard and always had questions about his own land. She was also the only one he could discuss his brother with.

To Thor she smelled of electricity and lightning.

 

**Natasha**

The spy always ran into Darcy when she was cooking. Her fast hands ready to sneak bits into her mouth every time the younger girl turned her back. Of course she often got caught, winning herself a soft pat of a wooden spoon to her hand or butt. She gave Darcy the murder look, but the girl merely laughed and expelled her from the kitchen.

To Natasha she smelled of chocolate Pryaniki.

 

**Clint**

Clint knew Darcy since his surveillance jog in New Mexico. Of course she did not know him back, or so he thought. He was elucidated when he moved into Avengers tower and introduced to the girl in question with a “Hey, you’re Ipod thief’s little helper!”

His reply must not have been nice, as by the next morning his shampoo and body gel had been exchanged, turning him bright pink for a week. And so began the Prank War.

To Clint she smelled of pine trees and freedom.

 

**Sam**

Sam was Sassy, and Darcy Lewis sassed right back. The two could just banter all day, until Sam sassed her height and Darcy pouted to Tony or Natasha about the tall people making fun of the little people and then Sam was screwed.

To Sam Darcy smelled like Christmas cookies.

 

**Bucky & T’Challa**

At the end of it all it was Darcy who called an old friend and arranged for one of the most powerful telepaths in the world to take a look at Bucky’s fractured mind and remove the triggers left by Hydra. It was also her who accompanied such telepath into Wakanda having been warned she would be accountable if anything went wrong.

To Bucky she smelt of the cotton candy he had eaten in Coney Island as a child. To T’Challa of the water stream in the middle of the jungle.

 

 

 


End file.
